Episode 23
15 Minutes! is the 23th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on March 22, 2010. After retreating from their first clash with Phantom Lord, the members of Fairy Tail try to formulate a counterattack while their master is being treated by his friend, Porlyusica. However, Phantom Lord decides to bring the war to Fairy Tail when their Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II arrives at Magnolia and begins to attack the guild with the Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter. The guild manages to survive the attack when Erza sacrifices herself, leaving her guild mates to fight the rival guild as they ready to attack with Jupiter once more. Synopsis Makarov has been brought to Porlyusica. She slaps him saying that he behaved to recklessly for someone of his age and then she angrily asks Alzack Connell and Bisca why they are still present. They say that they want to help, but Porlyusica tells them that the stench of worried faces is the like poison to a sick man. She then says that his condition was because of a magic called Drain, a powerful magic that forces the opponent's magical power to flow out and where it eventually dissipates. She then says that if they could gather up Makarov's lost magical power it would speed up his recovery, but she says that it's and that his recovery would be prolonged. Alzack and Bisca tell her they'll tell the guild to which she angrily ask them why there still here to which they say that they thought that she them to stay and listen to which she then chases them out. She then thinks to herself that the more magical power one has the more drain effects the victim. She then thinks that if he doesn't keep fighting he'll die. The guild is in bad shape. Everyone is saddened by their need to retreat, and even more saddened by Makarov’s condition. They are planning another attack. However, Lucy is especially sad. She blames herself for what happened to her guild, because some time before she ran away from home. She also thinks very lowly of her father, the man who orchestrated this war, but not one of her friends blames her. They accept her as their own, and Lucy dubs her Lucy of Fairy Tail. This makes her shed tears of joy. Cana and Mirajane are looking for allies. Cana, using her Card Magic, is unable to find Mystogan, and Laxus can’t be bothered to come, so they are on their own. Mirajane is hopeless so she decides to fight, but even though an S-class wizard originally, after Lisanna’s death, she lost her powers. Erza is taking a shower while thinking about the situation they’re in. She blames herself for not going with the Master, but her thoughts are cut short by a tremor. The guild gets out, and they see Phantom Lord’s base walking towards them. They are all shocked, as no one foresaw this. Jose then orders Jupiter to be fired, and Erza, expecting this to be gruesome, turns into the Adamantine Armor, and gets ready to take the hit herself. Jupiter fires and Erza intercepts the full impact. The armor holds the beam, but her magic is seriously depleted, and she is unable to get up. Jose is mortified by this, and announces the next hit will arrive in 15 minutes. This is the time they have to give Lucy, but every member of the guild is on Lucy’s side. She is one of them, so she will not be given in. This makes Lucy once again cry, feeling loved but at the same time guilty. Jose then presents his enemies with two options: be blown away by Jupiter, or be destroyed by Shade, his creatures. Mirajane gets her and sends her to a safe location, then transforms into her. In the meantime, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Elfman run towards the cannon, meaning to destroy it before it fires again. The others stay in the line of defense, in order to hold the guild up. Natsu reaches the cannon, but its outside cannot be destroyed by brute strength. The guild mates are fighting against shade, but those too are indestructible. Loke then has a bad feeling about something, and runs towards Reedus and Lucy. Natsu gets inside the Cannon. He and Happy see a giant Lacryma, but when he tries to destroy it with a fire punch, his own punch hits him, and he falls down. Totomaru is then introduced, the Fire mage of the Element 4. He claims that he is able to control every kind of flame, and, from what we see, it is true. Natsu is unable to land one single hit, because the moment his fire is ignited, Totomaru gains control. The time is slowly running out… Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades (started) *Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, & Elfman Strauss vs. Totomaru (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** ** * * * * * * * ** * * ** **Rainbow Fire (七色の炎 Reinbō Faia) Spells used *Shade Troopers (シェード Shiēdo) *Carriage and Boar *Sunlight Shot *Bullet Storm Armors used *Adamantine Armor (金剛の鎧 Kongō no Yoroi) Weapons used *Magic Cards *Magic Guns Items used *Lacrima (魔水晶 (ラクリマ) Rakurima) *Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter (魔法集束砲　ジュピター Mahō Shūsoku Hō: Jupitā) Manga and Anime Differences *The anime showed Erza having additional flashbacks of Fairy Tail's skirmish with Phantom Lord while she was taking a shower. *There wasn't any scene of the Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter recharging in the manga. *Instead of blocking Jupiter's attack with her body, Erza used her Magic Seal and her armor's shield in the anime. *The fight scenes of Master Jose's Shades and Fairy Tail members were only shown in the anime. *Wakaba being weakened by one of the Shades and Jose explaining the abilities of his Shade were not shown in the manga. *The anime showed Loke having a bad feeling about Lucy's safety and more fight scenes. *The conversation between Laxus and Mirajane is longer in the manga. The part in which he asks Cana to strip is omitted. Navigation Category:Episodes